Love & War
by MyrtlePheonix
Summary: The story picks up at the end of Operation Matchmaker. Karma and Nagisa move forward with their relationship but will an unknown assassination group trying to take out Korosensei get in the way of their love story. (I suggest reading my previous story first if you have not done so)
1. Chapter 1

**Nagisa/Karma **

Karma laid on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling. Life had changed a lot recently and for once in his life, he did not feel like he was completely on his own. The assignment set by Korosensei which had made him face his feelings towards Nagisa had worked out well and he and Nagisa were now officially a couple. In an ideal world, Karma would have preferred to have told Nagisa in private rather than the whole class and teaching staff knowing what was going on but all in all he was happy with things. His phone buzzed next to him on the bed and he reached down his hand to pick it up. Karma smiled when he saw it was a text from Nagisa.

"Hey Karma, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tomorrow after school?"

"Like a date….?" Karma replied

"Yeah, like a date…."

"Sure, that would be good…what do you have in mind?"

The phone remained silent for a while.

"Oh, I didn't think it through haha. I don't know" Nagisa finally replied.

Karma smiled to himself and typed back "Why don't you come here .. . my parents are away so we can watch a movie or something, get some food in."

"Yeah sounds good. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Night Karma"

"Night Nagisa xx" Karma smiled to himself wondering what Nagisa would think of the added kisses. Nagisa had not adapted to things as well as Karma and was still a bit hesitant about expressing how he felt around other people, including Karma. Having a chance to hang out on their own tomorrow might would hopefully allow him to relax a little.

**Nagisa**

Nagisa looked at the final text from Karma and the two little 'xx' at the end. He wondered whether he should have done the same. Nagisa was still trying to adapt to the change in their relationship from friends to boyfriends. He felt that everyone at school was watching them and it made it hard to be himself around Karma. He was concerned that Karma had noticed and would think that it meant Nagisa had changed his mind or was not really interested. Spending time alone tomorrow night would be good and they could talk about their relationship properly. Nagisa smiled to himself and putting his phone on the table next to his bed, rolled over and went to sleep.

**Following Day**

Nagisa sat at his desk talking to Sugino when Karasuma walked into the class. He was not scheduled to teach class so it was strange that Korosensei was not there. Karasuma looked around the class,

"Korosensei is not here this morning so you have me. We will be doing some more combat training so get changed and meet me outside." Karasuma walked out of the class and headed down towards the sports field to wait.

Irina was waiting for him,

"Did you tell them?" she asked.

"No, I will decide what to tell them later. Right now, we need to get them training."

Karasuma was worried. During the night an attempt had been made on the Octopus and it had been a close call. As much as he wanted the mission to succeed, he sure as hell did not want some third party coming in and taking the Octopus out when his kids had worked so hard. Karasuma realised in shock he was thinking of the class as his kids and that was not something he ever expected. The Octopus was laying low for the day as the attempt had been insanely powerful and until they knew who or what they were dealing with, he wanted to stay away from the school, in case they tried dropping a bomb on him again.

Karasuma came back to reality as the kids started to make their way onto the field. Karma and Nagisa were walking together, he noticed and he was amazed that the assignment had worked and how wrong he had been about those two. Karasuma glanced over at Irina and felt a slight twinge of guilt that he had backed out of their bet, but she would get over it. Right now, he had kids to prepare.

"Right pay attention," Karasuma said, "Last night, parties unknown attempted to drop a very large bomb on the Octopus whilst he was in the woods, doing whatever it is he does."

Some of the boys sniggered and a voice said "Porn."

Karasuma frowned, "Ok, concentrate! The woods are off limit for now until the area is cleared but we need to prepare for the fact they may try again. Today, we will be training, all day, until I am happy you are prepared for anything they may throw at us. They do not seem to be the type of people who would care about taking you all out in the process."

Karma and Nagisa looked at each other and Karma whispered, "Well that would ruin date night," and Nagisa laughed, drawing a frown from Karasuma.

"So where is Korosensei, sir?" asked Isogai.

"He is laying low for today until we assess who we are dealing with and find a way to stop them. Don't get me wrong, he has to die, but we will be the ones who do it." Karasuma replied. "Right pair up, let's get started."

The class spent the rest of the day running drills and practicing attack and defense moves over and over again. By the time school finished, they were exhausted but Karasuma felt happier that they were prepared. Now all they could do was wait and see if the unknown parties showed themselves once the Octopus returned to school the next day. Karasuma watched the kids grab their stuff and head off for the day, they were tough kids but this could be the hardest thing they had faced. He became aware of Irina standing close behind him.

"The Octopus would be proud; you actually care for those kids, don't you?" she smiled.

Karasuma looked back at her, "They are my responsibility and I will make sure they are prepared, no matter what it takes. That's all." He walked back to school as Irina watched him leave.

'Yeah right,' she thought, 'you are not kidding anyone,' and she headed after him back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Date Night**

Nagisa knocked on the door to Karma's house and smiled as Karma opened the door, standing to one side so he could walk past him. He had gone home to get changed and his mum had spent the whole time he was there gushing about how excited she was that he was going on a date with such a handsome young man and how she thought Karma was a great catch. Nagisa had nodded along, as for once, he actually agreed with her.

Karma led the way to his room.

"I thought we could order take out, I am not exactly great at cooking," he smiled.

Nagisa laughed, "I can cook but I am too tired after all the extra training, take out sounds great."

They phoned for food and then crashed out on Karma's bed, flicking through the choice of

movies. Karma glanced over at Nagisa, watching him as he concentrated on the film descriptions. Nagisa felt his eyes on him and looked over, giving Karma the opportunity to lean over and kiss him. He felt Nagisa respond to the kiss and used his bigger frame to push Nagisa over onto his back, kissing him harder. At first, he was worried as Nagisa stiffened up slightly but he soon relaxed and put a hand up to caress the side of Karma's face. Eventually, they broke apart, Karma looking down and Nagisa and smiling,

"Are you ok? I know you are finding this harder to get used to than I am?"

Nagisa smiled back, "I am fine, it is not you or anything. I have just never been in a relationship before so I get a bit nervous."

Karma laughed, "I have seen you fight people twice your size and kissing me make you nervous? It is fine, I am not going to ask you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. We have all the time in the world …. although that may only be a couple of months!"

Nagisa laughed, "Well in that case …. ", he reached up and kissed Karma, putting a hand on his waist under his shirt and pulling him back down towards him.

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell chiming and Karma reluctantly pulled away from Nagisa's embrace.

"We should probably get that if we want to eat tonight," he smiled.

Nagisa nodded, "Yeah, I mean we have all night for this, don't we?"

Karma smiled at the look on Nagisa's face as he said it. He really was adorable. Karma loved both sides to him, the sweet boy and the stone-cold assassin. "Of course, I had no intention of stopping here!" he said.

Karma swung his legs off the bed and walked to answer the door, aware that Nagisa was behind him. Karma opened the door.

"That was qui….", was as far as he got before the room lit up with an intense white light. Karma was blinded and then the following loud blast, deafened and knocked him to the floor. His last thought before he became completely disorientated was Nagisa.

**Karma**

Karma had no idea what had happened or how much time had passed when he finally came back to his senses. He sat up, shaking his head trying to clear his head and stop the ringing in his ears.

"Nagisa?" he said, looking around but there was no answer.

Karma slowly picked himself up of the floor, his balance unsteady, and looked around. There was no sign of Nagisa on the floor behind him, where he was sure he had been standing when the explosion happened. Karma walked to his bedroom, holding the wall for support but there was no sign of Nagisa anywhere. He walked back to the hallway, trying to understand what had happened, and he saw a piece of paper pinned to the door. He pulled it off and read the words printed on it. A cold feeling of dread spread over him and without stopping to do anything else, he ran out of the house and headed for school.

**Nagisa **

Nagisa came groggily to his senses, taking in his surroundings. He looked around at the stone room he was laying in and tried to remember how he had ended up there. He remembered the bright light and the bang and seeing Karma fall but after that, it was a blank. He got to his feet and looked around, trying to find a way out but the stone walls were bare except for a metal door which was locked tight. Nagisa tried banging on the door and yelling hello, but no one replied. He went and sat with his back against the wall farthest away from the door and tried to work out what was happening and why he was here.

**Karma**

Karma arrived at school and was glad to see that a light was on in the teacher's room. He had not

thought what he would do if no one had been here. Running into the school and bursting through the staff room door, he stood panting as the surprised faces of Karasuma, Irina and Korosensei stared back at him.

"What is wrong Karma," Korosensei said, looking worried.

Karma caught his breath long enough to say, "They took Nagisa, the bastards took Nagisa."

Irina stood up and lead Karma to a chair. "Get your breath back and tell us what happened."

Karma nodded and held out the note that had been pinned to the door. Karasuma reached over and took it out of his hand, reading it before passing it over for Korosensei and Irina to read. Korosensei's face changed to an alarming shade of red as he read the note.

"Oh no, that will not do at all." He muttered.

Irina read the note out loud, "Tell your teachers if you want to see your boyfriend alive again that we want the one known as Korosensei to hand himself over to us, within the next 48 hours. If not, we will send you your boyfriend back in pieces." She looked at the other's stunned.

"Whoever we are dealing with here, they are ruthless and well prepared," Karasuma said, "They must have been following the kids."

Korosensei had returned to his normal colour, "Don't worry Karma we will get Nagisa back. I will not let anything happen to any of my students. I will turn myself over."

Karma raised his head, "No you won't."

The three teachers looked at him in confusion.

"Nagisa would not want that and we have 48 hours, we are going to find them and kill them." Karma growled. "Anyway, they may have made a mistake taking Nagisa, he is not exactly going to go down without a fight!"

Karasuma looked at Karma, "We can't risk Nagisa's life, we do not even know where they are."

Karma looked back, "You trained us to deal with stuff like this Sir, give us a chance to use what you taught us. If we don't find him before the deadline, Korosensei can do whatever he thinks is right."

Korosensei smiled, "Ok Karma, we will do it your way for now but I will not allow any harm to come of Nagisa"

Karma nodded and looked at Karasuma and Irina. The two teachers looked at each other.

"Ok Karma, get the rest of the class here. We have planning to do," Karasuma said, "It is going to be a long night."

Karma smiled thinking 'hold tight Nagisa, I am coming for you' before getting out his phone to start calling the rest of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two hours later**

It had taken a little while, but two hours later the entire class were sitting at their desks, trying to take in what Karma and the teachers had just told them.

"Why do you think they took Nagisa, rather than any of us?" Rio asked.

"Maybe they thought because he was small, he would be less of a threat and so would be the easiest to control. Or it could be that they noticed he was close to Korosensei," Karma said, "It doesn't matter why, we are going to get him back."

They were murmured sounds of agreement from all around the classroom.

"But we don't know where they are, so how can be go get him?" Kayano asked.

"We assume that they are somewhere that Korosensei has a link to and that they are relying on him working out where that it. Or they may plan to contact us again before the deadline," Karasuma said, "Either way we need a plan in place ready to go."

Korosensei had been silent whilst the discussion was going on around him but he now spoke up "I think I know where they are."

"Where?" Karma demanded.

"Back where all this started," Korosensei said, "I think they are at what is left of the lab. It would make sense as there are plenty of places to lock Nagisa away and nobody really goes there anymore as it is derelict now."

Karasuma thought about it and agreed, "You may have a good point, it would make sense as it is definitely a place that would mean something to you. But we need to make sure, we can't go in on an assumption!"

Karma thought about it and looked over at Itona, " Can you work out something we can use to do some reconnaissance?"

Itona nodded, " I am sure I can think of something, we could use some kind of drone with heat seeking cameras, just to see if there is anyone in there to start with?"

Karasuma nodded, "I can get the things you need. Let's get on it and once we determine if there is anyone in there, we can plan how we are going to get in and get Nagisa out! Right, let's make a start."

**Nagisa**

Nagisa was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, when the door opened and a masked man walked in, pointing a gun at him.

"Don't move, we are aware of your reputation and if you move, I will shoot you. Are we clear?"

Nagisa nodded and stayed where he was. He had no intention of doing anything until he had a better understanding of where he was and who he was dealing with. The man carried on pointing the gun directly at Nagisa.

"You must be wondering why you are here," the masked man said, "We want to your teacher and once he turns himself in, we will let you go. If he doesn't turn himself in, we will kill you and send you back to your little boyfriend. So, you better hope your teacher cares about your wellbeing enough to swap his life for yours."

Nagisa still did not say anything, he just stared at the masked man. Although he was working on looking calm on the outside, inside his mind was whirling. Was Karma ok? Did they know where he was? Nagisa had no doubt in his mind that once his friends realised what had happened they would be coming for him. All he had to do was survive until that point. Nagisa looked at the masked man and smiled. The man looked back at him.

"You are a weird little thing, aren't you?" He said

Nagisa just continued staring at the man and smiling , thinking 'you have no idea what is coming for you.' Nagisa leant back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to put across a feeling of not caring, all the while planning out in his head how he was going to get the hell out of this room and back to his date night!

**Karma**

Karma stood in the shadows outside the lab, with Itona and Isogai. Everyone else was still at school making plans for the rescue, once they confirmed whether or not there was anyone in the lab. Karma was worried that the people holding Nagisa would see or hear the drone, but Karasuma had managed to get technology which greatly lessened the chances of that. How he managed to produce tech like that at such short notice was always astonishing! Itona was holding the control and flying the drone around the top of the building. The camera was playing back images to a screen on the controller and also back to Ritsu at school, so Korosensei and the others could see what they were dealing with. As Itona flew the drone across the back end of the lab, suddenly 5 red blobs appeared on the screen. All together in one room. Seconds later another one appeared, this one on its own away from the others. Karma looked at the screen and said,

"Nagisa, there you are."

Karasuma's voice came over their ear pieces.

"Ok boys come back, we have confirmation and we need a plan before we rush in. Karma, I know you want to go get Nagisa but don't do anything stupid."

Karma smiled, "I am coming back, don't worry. I have no intention of risking his life."

Itona, Karma and Isogai packed up the drone and headed back to school, leaving Nagisa's captors oblivious to their presence and the rescue mission about to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescue**

Karma and the other's arrived back at the school to find a hive of organisation and planning taking place. Everyone was dressed and ready to go as soon as the final plans were put into place. Karma smiled to himself, as much as his classmates annoyed him, they really came together when it was needed. Karasuma was standing at the front of class and Karma noticed he was armed.

"Right class, we have confirmation that Nagisa is being kept in the old lab and so we will just have to go and get him," Karasuma said, looking around.

"Couldn't Korosensei just fly in and get him?" Terasaka asked

"I could but that would not deal with the people who are behind this." Korosensei said, "We will need to work as a team. Team 1 will deal with the bad guys and Team 2 will go and release Nagisa. Karasuma will be leading Team 1 and Professor Bitch will be with Team 2. I will be outside, to offer support if needed."

Irina frowned, "Really, even in a crisis you can't use my name?"

Korosensei grinned, "I did use your name."

Karasuma frowned, "Ok people concentrate. Kayano, Shiota, Rio and Terasaka you are with me. Karma, you go with Irina to get Nagisa. Take Isogai, Sugino and Kataoka with you. The rest of you are with Korosensei in case we need back up. Itona, I want you outside flying that drone and keeping us updated."

Karma was torn as he really wanted to go with Karasuma and hurt the people that had taken Nagisa but he his need to make sure Nagisa was safe overrode his desire for vengeance. Of course, once Nagisa was free, Karma was determined to make them pay. He smiled to himself and then make sure they got that date night he had promised!

Their roles confirmed, the class and teachers headed out for the old lab. Itona had the drone in the air looking to confirm where the targets where. Looking at the screen on the control he said,

"There are two still in the room they were when we were here earlier, the other two are over by the room where they are holding Nagisa, one outside and one in the room with him."

Karma growled under his breath, "If they hurt him, I will kill them all."

Karasuma laid a hand on Karma's shoulder. "I know you are angry but don't let that get in the way of your thinking. You need to concentrate."

Karma nodded and focus on the task ahead of them. Karasuma looked around and with a nod, led both teams towards the building.

**Nagisa**

Nagisa stood looking at the guy opposite him in the small room. They had been in and out checking on him the whole time he was here but this felt different. There seemed to be an underlying feeling of aggression that was not there before. Nagisa stood, looking relaxed but inside he was tense, waiting to see what would happen. The man stared and Nagisa,

"They say you are a fighter, but you look like a silly little girl," the man laughed.

Nagisa did not react, he had been called worse. He just smiled and stared back hoping to put the guy off balance by not reacting. The man started to look agitated, he had seemed to expect more of a reaction. He walked forward and shoved Nagisa, knocking his over. Before Nagisa had a chance to get back up, the man picked him up by his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"We have not heard from your teacher. Looks like we might be sending you back in bits. I am going to look forward to that," he said, a crazed look in his eye.

Nagisa smiled again and then slammed his foot as hard as he could between the man's legs causing him to double over and drop Nagisa. Nagisa followed it up with a kick to his head, knocking the man over. Hearing the noise, the man's companion rushed into the room. Seeing his companion groaning on the floor, he drew his gun and pointed it at Nagisa.

"Do not move a muscle or I will shoot you," he grabbed his fallen comrade by the arm, using the hand not holding the gun, and dragged him from the room. "You will pay for that, you little shit."

Nagisa just smiled and went back to sitting down. Waiting for the rescue he knew would be coming.

**Team 1**

Karasuma led his team quietly through the corridors towards the room where two of the kidnappers were. Itona was feeding information through an earpiece so they team knew that there were still two in the room. Karasuma was not expecting any real problems from them. He could manage two hostiles on his own and he had the kids for back up. As they moved down the corridors, Karasuma looked around thinking it was hard to believe that this was where it all started. He shook his head thinking, 'concentrate man' and moved stealthily down the corridor, pausing at the turn towards the room, signaling the kids to stop. Karasuma listened to the murmur of voices coming from the room. It did not sound like they were on edge or expecting trouble, which was stupid. He motioned he kids forward and with a fast, forward movement rushed into the room. The two men in the room looked up and made a start to stand up. As they did, Karasuma took the first one down with a blow to the head and as he turned to deal with the second one, he saw Terasaka punch the other in the face, knocking him out. Karasuma looked around, seeming worried.

"You OK sir?" Rio asked.

"It was too easy, something is not right here. These two idiots were not fighters."

Karasuma talked into the wrist mike, "Itona, how are the other team doing? Something feels wrong here, tell them to watch their backs."

"They are moving in on Nagisas' position now," Itona replied, "I'll tell them to be careful."

Karasuma stood looking at the two unconscious men "Rio, Shiota tie these idiots up and then we move out to help Team 2."

The kids rushed to do as they were told and Karasuma stood hoping he was wrong about his bad feeling.

**Team 2**

The team made their way toward to cell where Nagisa was being kept. Karma was impatient and moving ahead, frustrated that Irina kept calling him back. There were only two men, he was sure he could take them himself without any help. Irina had pointed out that they may be armed but Karma did not care, he was focused on one thing only, getting his boyfriend back.

Irina pulled her gun out and walked towards the corridor leading to the cell where they were holding Nagisa. She glanced round the corridor but it was empty. As she was about to walk around the corner, Itona's voice appeared in her ear.

"Mr K said to tell you something does not feel right with this situation. He said the men he dealt with were too easy to take out."

Irina scowled, "Seriously, the man is complaining he had it easy?"

Karma stood looking at her, "What's happening?"

Irina realised no one else could hear and so she told them, "Karasuma thinks something is off and we need to be careful."

Karma nodded and shrugged, "It does not change anything, I am going for Nagisa," and with that he walked around the corner looking in surprise as a red dot appeared on his chest.

"Not a step further," a voice shouted.

Irina pressed against the wall and signaled the others to do the same, not sure it they had been spotted as well. Karma stood still, realising he had messed up in his hurry to get to Nagisa. As he stood and man walked into the corridor pushing Nagisa in front of him, a gun pointed at his head. Nagisa smiled when he saw Karma but then saw the red dot on his chest. Karma smiled back,

"I came to get you," he winked at Nagisa.

"Yeah well you messed it up idiot," Nagisa laughed.

The man holding Nagisa shoved him with the gun, "Less talking or you both die. Where are the others?" he said, looking at Karma.

Karma shrugged, "No idea, I ran ahead on my own," hoping Professor Bitch had the sense to keep quiet.

The man smiled, "Of course, you are the boyfriend. Where is the one called Korosensei? We want him, not you brats."

Karma shrugged again, "No idea." Behind him, he should hear Irina whispering into her mike, updating Karasuma and Korosensei on the situation. However, at the moment, it looked like it was going to be up to Nagisa and himself to get themselves out of the mess he had got them into.

Nagisa was looking at Karma trying to get him to understand what he was thinking. It was dangerous but they could not just stand here and wait for one of them to get shot. He caught Karma's eye and motioned down to the ground, willing him to understand he wanted him to fall. If they could catch the men by surprise, they may have a chance. Nagisa thought he could move fast enough to push the man next to him into the sniper's line of fire, giving Karma a chance to get out of the way. He could only hope that the others were actually close enough to follow up and help from that point. Karma looked back at Nagisa and smiled. He had a feeling he knew what Nagisa was planning and he sighed, knowing it was risky but also their best chance at getting out of this. He looked at Nagisa,

"You are crazy you know that", he said.

As he did, Nagisa spun grabbing the gun hand of the man next to him and pushing him sideways towards the sniper's line of sight. Karma moved at the same time, leaping to the side and hopefully out of the way of the shot line. As they moved, a gun shop sounded as the sniper fired and a yell sounded as a bullet hit flesh. In the chaos that followed, no one saw Karasuma appear behind the sniper, wrestling the gun from his hand and knocking him cold. Irina and her team rushed in to help Nagisa with the guy he was fighting with. Nagisa was distracted by his fight but he heard above the noise clear as day, Irina shouting over her mike to Korosensei

"We need you here now, Karma is shot, I repeat Karma has been shot."

Nagisa fought his way out from the pile of people subduing the third man and ran across the room, falling on his knees beside Irina and Karma. Karma was bleeding and not moving.

"Don't you die on me," Nagisa shouted at him, "Don't you dare die." His shouts turned to sobs as Korosensei appeared, picked up Karma and immediately disappeared again heading for the hospital.

Nagisa sat on the floor sobbing. It was his fault. He told Karma to move and Nagisa had not moved fast enough to protect him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looking up saw Karasuma standing behind him.

"We will finish up here, Irina go with Nagisa to the hospital,"

Irina nodded and led a sobbing Nagisa out of the building whilst the others watched him leave, shock clear on their faces. This was not how things were meant to go …..


	5. Chapter 5

**The hospital **

Irina arrived at the hospital with Nagisa, 20 minutes Korosensei had left with Karma. He had taken him to a government facility where they would not need to do as much explaining about what had happened. Irina had her arm wrapped around Nagisa as she guided him into the medical building, Nagisa moving like a sleepwalker. Korosensei was standing in the waiting room, wearing one of his disguises, although even the most hard-core government agent was not going to take a shot at him when one of the kids was being treated in theatre for a gunshot wound.

Irina looked at Korosensei, "How is he?" she asked

Korosensei shook his head, "He has been in the operating room since we got here. They rushed him straight in. It looks like the bullet went into his upper chest so they are trying to remove it and make sure it did not damage anything inside."

Nagisa stood sobbing quietly next to Irina, he blamed himself for everything and would never forgive himself if Karma died. Korosensei reached out a tentacle and pulled Nagisa into him.

"It is not your fault Nagisa, Karma knew the risks and he would not blame you for any of this." He held Nagisa against him as he cried.

An hour passed with no word. Karasuma, Rio, Kayano and Sugino arrived, shock still clear on their faces. As a group they sat in the waiting room, no one talking. Not long after a doctor arrived, looking to see who was in charge. Karasuma stood up,

"You can talk in front of all of us. It was a group mission."

The doctor nodded, looking at the kids skeptically.

"He is a very lucky young man; the bullet missed his vital organs but it was very close to some major blood vessels. He lost a lot of blood and it going to take a while to recover from this." The doctor said.

There were sighs of relief from around the room as the news that Karma was alive sunk in. Nagisa looked at the doctor, tears running down his face,

"I want to see him," he said.

The doctor looked at Nagisa, "He is very ill, he needs to rest."

Nagisa stared at the doctor, "I want to see him!" he repeated. The doctor held up his hands seeing something in Nagisa's eyes.

"Ok but only for a few minutes," he conceded.

The doctor led Nagisa, followed by Karasuma into a small side room where Karma lay on a bed, covered in wires and surrounded by beeping machines. Karma moved his head slightly, looking over and smiling weakly.

"Hi Nagisa, sorry I really messed up date night huh?"

Nagisa laughed and cried at the same time, moving forward to hold Karma's hand.

"Yeah you idiot, you need to work on moving faster!"

Karma smiled and drifted off to sleep, doped up on painkillers. Nagisa lent over and kissed Karma on the cheek as the doctor checked Karma's charts.

"He will be more awake tomorrow; he is on a lot of pain relief. Don't worry we will look after him," the doctor said.

Karasuma thanked the doctor and led a reluctant Nagisa out of the room. "Come on, there is nothing you can do here. We need to go talk to the men we captured at the lab."

Nagisa nodded, he would make them pay for shooting Karma. One way or another they would pay. He walked back to the waiting room with Karasuma, filling in the others on what the doctor had said before they all headed out to see what they could find out from the men who had kidnapped Nagisa. Korosensei took his leave as the longer he stayed on the facility, the more likely it was that someone would take a shot at him and there had been enough bloodshed for one day.

"I will meet you back at school," he said and shot off.

**The Plot Thickens**

Karasuma led the groups through the corridors of the facility heading for the cells where the attackers were being held. As they walked down the corridor, they noticed that there was a large number of government officials just standing around, almost as if they were waiting for them. Karasuma looked at them and approached his superior who was standing leaning against the wall.

"What is going on?" Karasuma asked, "We want to talk to the suspects."

His superior looked back at him, "Not gonna happen I'm afraid. You brought them here and now your role in this is finished."

Karasuma looked back, "The hell it is. One of my students is laying in a bed with a bullet wound in his chest and they kidnapped Nagisa. I want answers!"

His superior smirked "Well you are going to have to want because they are in our custody now and we will deal with them. You have done your job; it is over for you. Take the kids and go back to teaching, Karasuma. Oh, and maybe do your actual job and kill the target."

With that the guards walked towards the group and escorted them back towards the hospital facility. The group looked at each other in disbelief.

"Something is going on here," Irina said.

Karasuma nodded, "But there is nothing we can do right now. We need to play nice whilst Karma is here and once he is back, we will work out what the hell is going on,"

Karasuma looked back at the cell block. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on, the government had organised this whole thing. It had been a government operation from start to finish. He looked over at Nagisa who looked angrier than he had seen him and Karasuma had a feeling Nagisa had come to the same conclusion as he had. Karasuma put a hand on Nagisa's shoulder and said in a low voice,

"We can't do anything right now; we need them to treat Karma. But we will get to the bottom of this, I promise."

Nagisa nodded and let himself be led away from the facility and back to school. All he cared about right now, was getting the boy he loved home. The rest could wait but he would make them pay for hurting Karma, even if it took the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three days later**

Nagisa sat next to Karma's hospital bed, holding his hand. Karma was looking a lot better and they were hoping he would be able to leave today. Nagisa had not been able to tell Karma the full details of what had happened after he had been shot, as they were still in the government facility and Nagisa was worried they would be overheard. He could tell that Karma was frustrated that he was not telling him everything but all Nagisa had been able to do was promise he would tell him everything once they let him out. The door opened and Karasuma walked in, followed by the doctor.

"How are you feeling Karma?" Karasuma asked

"I feel fine, I want to get out of here." Karma replied.

The doctor looked at the charts and pulled a few faces. He looked at Karasuma and said,

"We would like him to stay for a while yet, he had major surgery and there could still be some complications."

Karma looked at the doctor, "That is not happening, I am going today."

The doctor looked back at Karma and said, "You will do what we decide is best for you, young man,"

Nagisa looked over at Karasuma, "Sir, why would he need to stay any longer, it does not make any sense."

Karasuma looked at the doctor, "I agree, he has been absolutely fine since the operation. We can make sure that he is looked after and if there are any problems, we will get him seen to."

The doctors made a show of looking through his notes, "Well I will need to talk to the commander"

"You do that," Karasuma said and watched as the doctor walked away before looking at Karma and Nagisa. "Karma can you walk?"

"Yeah" Karma replied

"Good, we are leaving. Before that idiot gets back, so get a move on," Karasuma said, walking to look out the door.

Nagisa looked at Karasuma confused, "What is going on Sir?"

"They are trying to keep Karma here so that they have a hold over us and we will not look too hard into why they organised this whole thing in the first place. They will find some excuse to keep him here, so we are taking that option away from them." Karasuma said.

Karma's threw on his pants but his shirt was ripped and covered in blood so he had to keep his hospital gown on over the top.

"Someone could have brought me clothes," he muttered.

"Let's go," Karasuma said and led the way out of the ward and into the corridors leading to where he had left his car.

As they walked through the hallways, they kept an eye out for any officials but the building was quiet. They reached Karasuma's car with no trouble and Nagisa got in the front with Karasuma. Karma complained but reluctantly got on the floor in the back under a blanket.

"I got shot you know! Is this any way to treat the wounded?" he moaned.

"Keep your head down until we are out of the base, we have to get past the checkpoint," Karasuma said and Karma muttered but got down on the floor.

Karasuma drove casually towards the gate and just as they were leaving, the guardhouse phone rang. One of the guards answered the phone and looked at Karasuma's car. As he came out to stop them leaving, Karasuma put his foot down onto the accelerator and sped through the gate and out to the main road whilst the guards yelled, "Stop," at the retreating car. Karasuma focused on the road ahead of them whilst Nagisa looked back,

"Er Sir, are you going to get into trouble for this?"

"Probably," Karasuma replied, "But there is not a lot they can do to me, I know a lot of their secrets so they will not risk it. I mean they may try to kill me, but I am pretty hard to kill," he chuckled.

Karma got off the floor and sat up on the back seat. "Did you just break the rules there Mr K," he laughed.

Karasuma looked at Karma in the rear view window, "It has been known, just don't tell Irina. I have a certain reputation to live up to!" he smiled.

Karma laughed and lay down to rest on the back seat as they drove back towards Karma's house so he could rest and be ready for whatever was coming next.

**Karma and Nagisa**

Karasuma dropped Nagisa and Karma off at Karma's house so Karma could get freshened up and change his clothes. As he was leaving, he said,

"Just so you know, the Octopus is around here somewhere keeping his eye out in case anyone tries anything against you again. I don't think they will, but you never know. I will see you back at school tomorrow, if Karma feels up to it."

"Thanks, Mr K for busting me out, I appreciate it," Karma said.

"No problem, get some rest," Karasuma said and walked out to head back to school and let the others know the situation.

Nagisa closed the door behind Karasuma and looked over at Karma,

"You scared me half to death, I thought you were dead when I saw you laying there covered in blood."

Karma chuckled, "Yeah well, it was a stupid idea of yours anyway. Move faster, he said!"

Nagisa walked over and threw his arms around Karma, causing Karma to wince slightly as he leant against his wound. "Oh God, I am so sorry!" Nagisa said.

Karma laughed and said, "It is Ok, just be careful, I'm delicate at the moment."

Nagisa pointed at the bathroom, "Go shower, I'll make us something to eat when you get out."

Karma nodded and headed towards the bathroom, "Hey Nagisa, you gonna wash my back?"

Nagisa blushed and Karma laughed as he walked into the bathroom, "Just kidding Nagisa, chill."

Nagisa heard the shower turn on and stared at the bathroom door. He walked over and knocked tentatively looking round the door, "Karma?"

A voice called out from behind the shower curtain, "Just come in Nagisa, it is fine."

Nagisa walked into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet, the shower curtain was not see through and Nagisa was not sure if he was relieved or not. He blushed slightly at the thought. He really needed to get used to this whole relationship thing.

Karma stuck his head out from behind the curtain, "What's up?"

Nagisa smiled, "Nothing, I just wanted to keep you company. Karasuma thinks the government organised all this, the attack on Korosensei and the kidnapping."

"It would not surprise me," Karma said, "You really think they want to pay out all that money if we manage to kill the Octopus? Pass me a towel, will you?"

Nagisa looked around and grabbed a towel and walked towards the shower to pass it to Karma. As he did, Karma stood out of the shower, not a care in the world and wrapped the towel round his waist. Nagisa blushed bright red and Karma laughed.

"Oh man, you are so cute," he kissed Nagisa on the cheek as he walked past to get dressed, "You know, eventually you are going to have to get used to the whole naked me thing."

Karma laughed again as Nagisa blushed more. Maybe, it was the fact he nearly died but he was determined to take this relationship as far as he could but he would not push Nagisa past his comfort zone. As Karma walked to the bedroom, Nagisa watched him go. He had never seen another guy naked before, except himself, and he realised he was hoping it happened again soon. He walked back to the kitchen and made food for himself and Karma, there was plenty of the day left, and he intended to get date night back on track! Tomorrow was a new day but today was about him and Karma and the rest could wait!


End file.
